New Beginnings
by all.i.want.is.wolf
Summary: Kandice returns home from boarding school when her father Harry Clearwater dies suddenly. After being 'abandoned' by her family, she's not coming quietly. And why does that Embry boy keep staring?
1. Fresh start

**A/N: hey guys, welcome to my new story! I may be a teensie bit slow updating but I promise it will be at least once a week. I really hope you guys like it :)**

**Disclaimer: I only own Kandice and my plot. S. Meyer owns the rest**

**New Beginnings **

Chapter 1: Fresh Start

**Kandice's POV**

It had been five years since I had seen this place, five years since I smelt the freshness of the trees surrounding me and five years since I had been home and seen my family.

The sad thing was that the only reason mum was probably bringing me home now was because my dad was dead. Harry Clearwater; the world's best dad and greatest man in my opinion, well until he sent me away that was. He and my mum Sue sent me to Cheltenham Ladies College, a boarding school in England when I was 12 years old supposedly for a better education.

It didn't make sense to me, I had always been the 'golden girl' my daddy's favourite and my twin brother Seth's other half. My mum was beautiful and had done an amazing job homeschooling my older sister Leah when she was my age so I didn't understand why they sent me away. Seth and Leah got to stay in La Push with mum and dad and all of our close, extended family. I was abandoned in my own opinion. Sure, they wrote letters but they always meant nothing to me and I made sure that I never replied to any of them. If they didn't want me then they wouldn't have to have me.

England was a horrible, dirty place and the only good thing I got out of my time there was my best friend Kyle, the boy next door. Sounds so cliché right? Except for the part where I never fell for him. I never forgave my mum or my dad for sending me away; they made me feel unwanted and stupid. So, during my five years away with no parental guidance besides the teachers, I did the only thing I could think of... rebel.

I used to sneak boys into my rooms until the teachers pretty much had me on house arrest. I got piercings all up my ears, belly and tongue, dyed my hair and I got a tattoo. Okay, the last one was pretty over the top but it was only a tiny wolf in a place no one could or would see unless I allowed it. I was pretty sure that my parents would have been shocked at how I was acting at the time but really, they chose to not be in my life and it was none of their business what or who I did.

I was devastated when I learned that my father had passed away. I blamed my mum mostly; she kept me from seeing him and didn't even let me know that he was sick in the first place. I stayed up that whole night crying and then I visited Kyle the next day on weekend visits and cried with him. We cuddled and had chocolate and ice cream and it was then that I decided that when I went home I would never let anyone ever see the vulnerable side of me. The side that was abandoned and lonely, the side I fought so hard to not let come out, just in case it made me look desperate or dependant.

The flight back home took like 7 hours or something, I can't really remember because I made sure I was asleep the whole time to keep the pervert next to me at bay. I knew I looked different to when they had last seen me, back then I was a skinny kid with short hair and a weird smile. Now, I've become a woman and developed lots of curves in all of the right places. I grew to about 5'10", tall for a girl and I hated it. I always felt out of place when I would be staring down at whatever boy I would be dating at the time. I heard the stewardess over the loud speaker announcing that we would be landing in 10 minutes so I quickly took the time to regroup and prepare myself for what was ahead.

* * *

><p><strong>Embry's POV<strong>

"Embry baby, are you even listening to me?" I heard my girlfriend Amber whine. She was busy fixing her makeup or some shit in the mirror in her locker while I spaced out. Her voice was really getting on my nerves today, high pitched and squeaking.

"Um... no not really Ambs, I have other things that my minds on" Like trying to figure out a nice way to get rid of you... I wasn't a bad person, or boyfriend but I guess you could say that I had a bit of a reputation around town. I never lied to any girls or told them that I loved them. They knew what I wanted and I acted like the super cute boyfriend until it started to get serious. There was always an understanding that worked out between me and whoever I was currently dating. I was happy being the only original wolf pack member who hadn't imprinted, in fact I never wanted to imprint, I always thought that I'd feel too tied down. Who wants to be that committed anyway? I'd turn boring like Jake... man he was whipped for Leah. I thought he was bad when they weren't together, but when he finally got her it was like he would eat off of her feet. Yuck!

"I was just asking of you wanted to meet my parents tomorrow night for dinner down at the Italian restaurant in Port Angeles?" she said in that whiny voice of hers.

"Ambs, I think we need to talk. This thing we have going on isn't working anymore so I think we should break it off?" Her face slower got redder the more I talked, I could tell she was about to have one of her infamous hissy fits. Thank the Lord that her best friends Bethany and Lauren were there. They both gave me filthy looks and then turned back to sobbing Amber who had collapsed against her locker. Out of all of my past girlfriends she was obviously taking the let down the worst, so I did what was best and turned and walked away.

I was walking with my head down so I didn't realise Seth and Quil were standing right in my path until I walked into them.

"Hey guys, I thought you were at the airport today Seth?"

He scratched his head and scrunched his nose the way he did when he was nervous, poor guy. I'd be nervous too if I was seeing my twin for the first time in 5 years. "Yeah, her flight comes in after school so mum made me come to school. I'm just worrying that she'll hate me 'cause I didn't stop mum or dad taking her away"

"Bro, I'm positive she'll realise that it wasn't your fault. You guys used to be inseparable... I mean, how much can someone change in 5 years? I bet you she's just a bit taller and probably upset 'cause she wasn't here to say goodbye to Harry" I hit him on the back in a show of support. "Besides, if you're really that worried why don't we come with you?"

"Hopefully she'll be fine about dad, none of us got to say goodbye thanks to that bloodsucker" Seth started trembling. "And would you guys? I mean, it'd probably help calm me down if she hates me I guess"

Just then Quil found the perfect moment to butt in, "Yeah, and it'll be an even extra bonus if she's hot!"

"Shut the fuck up Quil, that's my sister you're talking about douche" I could see Seth was starting to lose his patience with Quil so I quickly dragged them both outside.

"Seth! Keep it under control, or go for a run or something" Seth quickly took off before I turned to Quil with a sly grin on my face. "Ten bucks she's hideous, I'd love to see the look on your face then bro!" We both smiled and laughed as we shook hands. The bet was on and I was positive I was going to win. Last time I saw Kandi she was a runt and practically one of the boys, there was no way she could have changed that much in five years...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How'd you like it? Please don't hesitate to give me constructive criticism. I would love to hear your thoughts! xoxo Jen.**


	2. We're not in Kansas anymore

**A/N: Welcome back :) I hope you guys enjoyed the back story, now what happens when Kandice returns home? And I'd really, really love some reviews to tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Kandice and my plot. S. Meyer owns the rest. **

**New Beginnings**

Chapter 2: We're not in Kansas anymore

**Kandice POV**

I arrived in my band new home state around late afternoon. The plane ride had been bumpy and uncomfortable because of something called turbulence I think. All I could see before we landed was green; I had forgotten how alive this place was. Even in the cold and gloomy weather that was Washington, the trees somehow lit up the place. This is what I had been missing in London; here was the place I secretly longed for.

By the time I had gotten my luggage from baggage collection and made my way through security I was exhausted. I hadn't realised that when I was younger someone else would always do it for me. I had no idea where I was meeting my mother and god knows who else she had bought along with her, and to be honest I totally wasn't in the mood.

I had only just rounded a corner when a familiar face caught my eye. Shaggy, dark hair and these piercing green eyes that only two people I knew had; me and my brother. It surely couldn't be Seth though, this boy... no he had to be a man, was huge! He wasn't the gangly, awkward looking twin that I had left behind. He was really tall, with HUGE arm muscles and quiet an intimidating look, if he wasn't my brother I definitely would have said he was cute!

He was standing with my long lost mother with her short, curly hair and her long tan limbs. A boy who looked familiar but I couldn't think of off the top of my head and my sister. My mother was a tall woman but standing beside Seth and the other boy she looked miniature. Leah looked different to say the least. She had lost her 'puppy fat' and was nearly as tall as the boys (I thought I was tall, but wow!) She was beautiful and I was jealous.

All of a sudden it felt like too much. Here I was in an airport of all places and having a panic attack. What if they hated me after all these years? Why did my dad honestly send me away? How the fuck is Seth so big? Suddenly the room began to cloud over, everything became too loud and I could feel the blackness taking over. Not again. Just before I hit the ground a pair of strong, warm arms wrapped around me, I silently thanked whoever just saved my face before I passed out completely.

**Seth POV**

After my quick lunch run I walked back into school, much to my disgust. I hated this place; I hated the way that everyone stared and secretly talked behind our backs when they thought we couldn't hear. It was so pathetic.

I turned around the corner to go to my locker and was met by Embry. He looked worried?

"Hey man, I can't come tonight. Sam rung saying he needs someone to patrol for him." He ran his hand through his hair, like he always did when he was annoyed.

"Don't worry about it. I mean, we were probably going to overwhelm her with all of us going anyway." I said smacking him on the back.

"Mmm, okay. I just have a weird feeling ya know?" He replied, "You're probably right anyway though. Imagine her face when she sees how big you are." We both laughed, he was probably right.

"Well, I'll probably see you late tonight right? I gotta go, if I'm late to English again Ms. Green will kill me." I said as I started unlocking my locker.

He watched me for a moment and then turned yelling over his shoulder, "see ya later then Seth."

I grabbed my English books and headed off to class, hoping that Ms. Green wouldn't notice me being late. I walked into the door and quickly slipped into my seat, she didn't say anything. The class started and Ms. Green was lecturing us about some book called Animal Farm... here goes another lesson wasted on something I'm never going to need. I stared off out the window daydreaming about seeing Kandy tonight.

School ended uneventfully and I made my way home with Jake in his new rabbit. Well, I shouldn't say new because that would be lying... his 'fixed up rabbit.' Quil rode with us because he was coming tonight, something about seeing his 'sister from another mister'

Jake dropped us off outside my house, yelling that he'd be over sometime in the next couple of days to see Kandy.

Quil shoulder bumped me as we walked up the stairs. "I thought Embry was coming tonight as well?" He asked.

"Nah, Sam's got him running patrols or something. I just realised there wouldn't have been enough room for him anyway." I replied as I opened the door and walked inside. I couldn't see anyone around so I yelled out. "Mum, where are you? We have to get to the airport or we'll be late."

She called back from upstairs somewhere, "I'll be down in a minute."

I grabbed a few soda's from the fridge and chucked one at Quil who was already lying on the couch.

"Sooo, what do you think she'll look like?" He asked. I just glared at him, knowing the double meaning behind his question. There was NO way anyone on this rez were getting anywhere near her. We may have been twins but I was still the older one by 6 minutes and I was going to make sure that everyone knew it. Protective big brother mode on? Check.

Just as I was about to reply to his question, Mum clomped down the stairs. She looked exhausted.

"Okay, lets get this show on the road." She said as she ran her hands through her hair. It was the same nervous trait that I picked up from her. "I just finished getting her room ready; I really hope she likes it. Oh, and I was with the funeral planners today. Your father's funeral will be in a few weeks." She looked sad, her eyes had dimmed. I knew she was putting on a brave face for us, but it still didn't help.

We helped mum lock up the house and we all piled into her old station wagon. Sissy here we come.

It took us an hour to reach the airport and we were just in time. We had picked up Leah on the way over and she was already a train wreck, she kept snapping at everyone.

"Seth, you're going the wrong way." Leah looked pissy, and I didn't want to mess with her.

I put my arm around her and smiled. "Lee, can't you just be happy that Kandy is coming home?" I looked down at her batting my eyelashes. "I'm sure that she will love you. You're stressing way too much, now I think it's around this corner and we'll be in the right spot."

We veered around a tight right hand corner and I started looking for my little, cute twin. Mum and Quil were looking in one direction and Leah and I were looking in the other.

"Dude, did you even tell her that it was more than just your mum picking her up?" I heard Quil's voice behind me.

"Um, no. Shit! What if she freaks out and like runs away?" I was panicking now, she probably didn't even recognize anyone but mum.

"Seth, honey, calm down. Everything will be okay." Great, mum was back in her normal chillax mood. Good for some.

Suddenly a girl, no woman, caught the edge of my eye. I turned and –probably rudely- stared at her. She was tall, at least 5'10", with this perfect curvy body and had this shiny dark brown hair which was dyed a lighter colour at the bottom. She was hot! I notice her stop and turn around, and as soon as I saw her eyes I freaked. They were bright green. Kandice was home.

I saw it in her eyes when she began to lose it. She slowly started rocking back and forth and blinking heaps. I knew what was going to happen before it did. I ran over to her and just as she was about to fall right onto her face I grabbed her up in my arms. My sister was not little anymore.

Mum, Leah and Quil had followed me when they realised what was happening and mum was freaking out.

"My baby girl, oh look how much she's grown! Seth pick her up, Quil grab her suitcase and Leah you grab her shoulder bag. We have to get her home and in a bed." She said frantically, we all did as she said because none of us wanted an angry Sue Clearwater.

I cradled Kandice in my arms and walked her to the car. I made sure she was comfortable before buckling her up and getting myself. Quil sat next to me.

"Man, someone's grown up." He said winking at me. "Does she need to get comfortable cause I'm sure I could help her out."

I knew that he was kidding but I was so not in the mood. "Shut the fuck up Quil, go think about Claire or something." I laughed to myself, he still had at least twelve more years before anything exciting could happen between him and her.

"Hey, at least I've imprinted." Was his pathetic comeback.

We had already made it onto the highway and Quil and I had started talking about the new video game out. Before I knew it we were home and Kandy still hadn't woken up from passing out.

"Mum, is it supposed to be that long she's out for?" I asked worried.

"Honey, just let her body catch up with her brain. I'm sure it's a lot to take in." Thank god for my mum and her logical answers. If it was up to me, Kandice would already be in a hospital room being checked out.

We all jumped out of the car, each of us carrying something. Quil had her suitcase, Leah her shoulder bag and mum another bag I hadn't even seen. I had Kandy.

"Jesus, how much stuff does she want?" Quil asked, as he was lugging her suitcase up the stairs. I laughed because I knew he was just complaining for the hell of it, it would have weighed next to nothing for him and his strength.

"I think you should just dump it here." I said as I walk into Kandy's room. I pointed to just behind the door as I walked toward the bed. Quil dropped the suitcase and left the room, probably to go get some more food from downstairs.

I slowly lowered Kandy onto her dark purple bedspread, hoping that I hadn't knocked her or anything. She looked so peaceful lying there and I hoped it would be like that when she woke up.. but I had my doubts. She used to have a feisty personality that you didn't want to mess with, just like Lee. I secretly hoped she hadn't lost it, because at lrast then she woudn't allow any of the guys to give her shit.

I was just about to close the door when I heard a small sound. I turned around and green eyes were staring at me. Her mouth opened and possibly the funniest thing I'd heard all day came out.

"Holy shit, I do know how to make an entrance."

**A/N: Sorry about the chapter being a little boring. I needed to get some establishment with certain characters before I fully dive into it. She WILL meet Embry next chapter, won't be what you expect. Thanks for reading and to those of you that reviewed, lots of hugs and cookies. Please review, they make me so motivated to write for you. Until next week :) xxxx**


	3. Meeting the family

**A/N: Hey everyone, I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long. I know I promised every week but life got in the way (school work) and it seems as though everyone decided to have parties and get togethers all in the last two weeks. I have barely had time to breath! I hope you enjoy Chapter three. **

**Disclaimer: I own Kandice and my plot. S. Meyer owns the rest *sob* **

**New Beginnings **

Chapter 3: Meeting the family

**Kandice POV**

When the darkness finally lifted, I opened my eyes to an oddly familiar room. It was my room from when I was a child and it hadn't changed one bit. I still had purple everything and pictures of me and my family scattered around everywhere... even my home made candles from grade 4 camp were still on my dresser. As I turned my head taking everything in I noticed someone standing in the doorway. A little squeaking noise followed out of my mouth, then Seth turned around and my brain to mouth filter was gone. "Holy shit, I do know how to make an entrance."

He looked like a stunned mullet as he tried to comprehend what just came out of my mouth. I think he had forgotten that I wasn't little anymore. Then the confusion in his eyes cleared and he burst out laughing. "You," he said in his baritone voice, "have always known how to make an entrance."

Then the tension in the air lifted and then he was on the bed with me, both of us laughing like little school kids. God, I had forgotten how well we were matched as twins, we had always been like salt and pepper. One was never truly right without the other.

After what felt like forever our chuckles started slowing, and then eventually stopping. "Sethy, I missed you." I said as I rolled over and looked him in the eyes. His face had lost its puppy fat and matured but it was almost identical to what he used to look like. It was almost identical to mine.

He put one of his massive, warm arms around me and pulled me in for a hug. I was lying tucked under his chin, the way we used to sit when we were children. "I missed you too Kandy Laine." He used the nickname I had been given at birth, shortening Kandice Elaine to Kandy Laine. I remember dad used to be so proud he thought my nickname himself. He hugged me tighter as he said, "Dad missed you so much in the end, he loved you."

And there it was. I knew it wasn't going to take too long, mentioning that someone missed me when they were the ones that sent me away. "Well he shouldn't have fucking sent me away in the first place then, hey Seth." I pulled away as I got up angrily. "Where's the bathroom, I need to freshen up because I feel like shit and this is most definitely not the first thing I want to talk about, okay!"

Seth looked shocked as he pointed down the end of the hallway. I honestly didn't care what he thought of my outburst or my colourful use of language, I don't think any of them realised how bad I felt about dads death. How they had deprived me of spending his last few years with him. It was freaking fair. I grabbed my toiletries bag out of my suitcase that someone had put near the bed and I stalked off down the hallway. I was not impressed.

I made sure that Seth would hear the bathroom door slam as I walked in. I threw my toiletries bag on the counter and then dared myself to look in the mirror. I looked up and was disgusted by what I saw; I looked exactly like someone who had just spent god knows how long on a plane and had passed out. My hair had gone frizzy from the ridiculously cold weather and my makeup was smudged under my eyes. I decided I honestly couldn't be bothered so I threw my long hair into a ponytail and left my bangs framing my face. They had gone wavy and actually looked kind of cool. I wiped off all of my makeup and then reapplied mascara to elongate my eyelashes, not that I needed it. I had inherited my mum's eyelashes, they were thick and so long they nearly touched my eyebrows without mascara. When I was sure I looked decent I walked back to my room and closed the door.

I was just rummaging through my suitcase looking for trackies when I heard someone coming up the stairs, they knocked on my door four times before politely asking, "may I come in?"

"Just a second, let me put on some clothes." I called back, I hurriedly shoved on some grey trackies and a black tank before I opened the door... to my mother. This was going to be interesting.

"Um, hi Mum.. come in?" I voiced it as a question because I had no clue what to say to her.

Turns out I didn't need to say anything, as soon as I finished speaking she pulled me into a tight hug almost squeezing the life out of me. "Oh, my precious girl, you're so beautiful, I am so terribly sorry what we have done to you for the past 5 years." She was sobbing on my shoulder now and I was feeling so out of place.

"Mum, I missed you but how could you do that to me?" I wanted to let her know that I was angry. I wanted to kick and scream and yell but there's something about a mothers presence that stops every though in its tracks.

She hugged me tighter, "It will all be explained in time sweetie, but come now. We have people downstairs who have missed you that you need to see."

What the hell kind of cryptic answer was that? I shouted to myself. Why didn't I yell or kick something? That was so pathetic, I wish dad was here. He never lied, just said it how it was.

She walked down the stairs, so gracefully as always. It was almost as though she floated, Leah had the same gene. Somehow I had always felt like the odd girl out.

I followed mum down the stairs and around the corner into the kitchen/living room. As I quietly looked around I noticed all the changes that had happened while I was gone. The entire kitchen had been replaced and enlarged; it was all white bench tops and silver appliances. It had a country, homey feel about it. The living room looked like an extension and it held this huge couch and massive plasma. Why would you need a couch that big for only three... now four people?

"Kandice!" I heard this melodic voice coming from behind me. I turned to find Leah standing there with her arms wide open. I didn't want to be rude so i gave her a tight squeeze then stood back.

"Leah, how are you?" I asked politely with a smile on my face. I surveyed her head to toe; she had grown while I was away and was now even taller than me with long beautifully tanned limbs and this gorgeous face. She had cut all of her hair off to her shoulders in a rough bob cut. I was surprised, when we were younger all she ever wanted was long locks.

"I'm okay, I've missed you so much." She was looking at me strangely, as though I had something in my teeth. "God, you've grown up so much, you're so beautiful now."

I blushed, even though I knew I was pretty I still had a hard time accepting compliments. "Aww, thankyou Lee," I fell back easily into using her nickname. "You look amazing as well, are you still with Sam?"

Suddenly the room went eerily quiet, mum and Seth were looking at Leah with worried faces and I wondered what on earth I had said wrong. The tension was so thick you could almost cut it with a knife as Leah replied. "No, I broke up with hi not long after you left actually. I found out he had been sleeping with cousin Emily and that they were in love."

Guilt rushed through me at an incredible pace. "Oh god Lee," I hugged her. "I am so sorry, I never would have mentioned anything if I had known. I feel like such a bitch!"

I kind of wanted to ask deeper questions but I knew now was not the time or place. I really never would have thought that Emily was the type of girl to do that. Her and Leah had always been so close when we were growing up, almost like sisters.

Just as Leah and Seth started asking about school and my five years away, mum called out that dinner was up, the three of us went and got comfortable at the table. The first five minutes was slightly awkward as we ate mums special spaghetti bolognaise but the more time we spent together, the more it became like old times. We were the three Clearwater siblings that were going to take on the world. We spoke about my time away, my boarding school, my friends and what England was like. Mum asked about my grades and I proudly shared that I was an A+ student and Seth asked about any boyfriends. I managed to dodge the last question with a question about dad.

"So, when's the funeral?" I asked carefully.

Mum shifted slightly in her seat and Leah coughed. "Honey, we're not having a funeral."

I looked her dead in the eye; she had to be kidding me. Wasn't that the reason I moved back here anyway? To say goodbye? "Excuse me?" I said in my bitchiest tone.

"Oh honey, I think you have forgotten the tribes rituals for honouring a council members death. We have a massive bonfire in remembrance and celebration. It's in his honour." Her eyes were shining with tears, but somehow her voice did not waver.

"I'm sorry for snapping. I thought I wouldn't get to say goodbye." I smiled at mum and then turned to Seth. "Okay, none of this depressing business, dad would have hated it. Every from now on will constantly smile." I flashed my cheesiest smile at everyone.

Mum laughed but then she put on her serious voice. "Oh and Kandice, I forgot to mention you will be starting school tomorrow with your brother at La Push High."

My smile immediately fell off my face. I may have been a straight A student, but I most definitely did not like school at all. In fact, I hated it. Tomorrow was going to be interesting.

**So I've been noticing that I have been getting heaps of traffic on this story and heaps of people reading it but I don't even have 10 reviews yet? I would love it if you could just take 30 seconds out of your day and press review. I spend hours on this story, trying to get it so you guys will like it and it really means a lot when I get reviews. It's true; they do make you want to write faster! So please do. Xxx**


End file.
